Till we meet again
by TiaKisu
Summary: It wouldn't help him to take his mind off his worries - he himself had to decide to go on and let the past be bygone.
1. losing yourself

_Hi Folks,_

_Now here's my own fanfic. It's the only one I've ever written in English - so please don't get mad at me for my mistakes._

_The story__ takes place about two years after "The Sacrifice" as part of a maybe-season 3 I never wrote (so far … lol). _

_I __really hope that someone out there likes it, though it's quite calm and of a certain melancholy._

_I'm now posting__ "Till we meet again" because I so love to read those stories other fans make up and just want to try and give some of the joy they bring back to them._

_Oh yeah, and of course I don't own any of the characters. I do not benefit from this story in any other way__s than maybe put a smile on a reader's face._

_Yours TiaKisu_

_P.S.: Mind speak's in italics ;)_

_­­­­_­­

* * *

Chapter 1: losing yourself

Sinbad stood at the wide and empty beach, listening to the skimming waves. Totally lost in thoughts he didn't notice anything that was happening around him. He wasn't aware of the cold and icy wind that was rushing through the trees, wasn't aware of the pale afternoon sun and of course he didn't notice Dermott who flew high above that lost piece of paradise.

The eyes of the famous captain were staring out to the ocean but they didn't spot anything. Their deep blue colour got nearly lost by the way he was looking to the sea. There was no hope left in his gaze, no light shining in his heart. There was truly something missing in the sailor's life and since they had that trouble here he noticed that gap so much more. It was not only the fact that they were in need of the help of a real sorceress but also that Sinbad needed someone to lean on. He was the brave sailor to everyone, never capitulating, never weak and he felt that even his brother thought like that. But in this moment he barely had any power left to go on. It could have been the first time that Sindbad had no solution for a problem, but right now he even wasn't able to think about something like that. He just stood there watching the emptiness of the ocean which had taken almost everything from him that he had ever cared about.

* * *

His friends knew he would be there - he was always watching the sea while losing his mind in memories. Doubar could tell from the captain's eyes that something wasn't right anymore. Even in his dark days Sinbad always used to have that courage in his gaze but now there was nearly nothing of it left. He was sure he knew the reason for the changes about his little brother but he also was aware the fact that he wasn't able to do anything. He was no magician, was unable to let that one person appear who had such a big effect on the sailor. And it was not only Doubar who noticed all these things but also Rongar and Firouz who had already thought about their captain. Bryn may have been the only one who didn't know the whole story and for that reason who didn't know the real cause for Sinbad's changes. But although she had never met the one who was missing in the sailor's life she could tell from his behaviour that it must have been someone very special. Otherwise he wouldn't act like he did. "Shouldn't we go down to the beach and talk to him?", Bryn asked hesitantly. The young sorceress really felt sorry for their captain and wanted to help him with whatever he had to deal with. But Doubar negated. "He has to get through this at his own. We can't help him with that one"- "But we need him" Bryn tried to reason but finally she had to agree with the captain's older brother. It wouldn't help him to take his mind off his worries - he himself had to decide to go on and let the past be bygone.

"I just hope it doesn't take him too much time", Firouz whispered, remembering the urgency of Sinbad's presence.


	2. memories

Chapter 2: Memories

The captain of the Nomad took a deep breath, concentrating on the sea-flavoured smell of the air. Even if only for one moment he remembered why he had become a sailor, remembered Lea - his first love. Once the little girl had been the only one he wanted to share his life with and when the waves of the deep blue sea had taken her away from him he had felt like his heart had been shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. This was when he promised to become the master of that incalculably element - this was his way of revenge – this was what he was living for. He started working on ships – first as a simple sailor all eager to learn as much as possible till one day he would become captain of his own ship. And when that day came it seemed so clear to him that from then on his heart and soul would always belong to the seas. He was so sure about it that he never even thought about ever losing one of them to a human being again … not until the course of his life changed.

From the moment he got to know the fiery redheaded sorceress he felt that something inside him was constantly changing. All his life, even as a child, he had been looking for the good in the people he got to know - together with her he suddenly felt like sensing a bright light shining in all those who didn't hold any darkness inside. He had to admit that he had never really noticed that till she was taken away from him too … and the world grew empty to him. Suddenly that warm feeling he'd have when approaching a good man had vanished and the only thing that was left for him to see was the vision of darkness und evil. And again it had been the ocean that had done this to him. Again he hadn't been able to save the one who had captured his heart … and this time also his soul.

_Where are you?_ he had asked the skies more than a thousand times but all that was answering him had been silence.

Sinbad knew that this was one of the worst moments to stop thinking and simply losing his mind in memories. There were too many other things he should have concentrated on, too many problems he should have solved but he couldn't help himself— if even only for now he didn't have that strength. The sea-captain shut his eyes. He felt that awful emptiness inside his heart, felt the big hole that seemed to drain all his power from him. He wasn't able to go on fighting anymore, not now. Sinbad knew he had changed since _she _had been taken away from him and he was aware the fact that his friends had noticed that too.

_Who wouldn't notice?_, he wondered, a bitter smile on his lips. _Who wouldn't?_

As he stood there, totally lost in his own world, he wasn't even aware that Dermott had settled down next to him, his dark eyes now focusing the tall sailor. The hawk didn't make any noise, he just sat there waiting for something to happen…


	3. soulmates

Chapter 3: Soulmates

"Why do you do this to me?", a voice suddenly came so low and soft from behind Sinbad. By the moment the sailor heard these words his entire body tensed and his eyes shot open.

_Could that be true?_ , he wondered, hoping that this was reality. He knew the voice, knew whom it belonged to because no other could compare to it. For more than two years now he had been searching, hoping that somehow he would be able to find the only woman who had found the key to his heart, the only woman this voice could belong to. Slowly, hesitantly, he turned to where the words had come from. At first he didn't dare to look at that place, fearing that he could have erred. But when his eyes noticed someone standing there an old bright flame, nearly burnt out, lit up in them again. He nowwas able to take a closer look at the person right in front of him. Long curly hair with the fieriest red this world had to offer was covering the shoulders of a worried-looking sorceress.

"This must be a dream", he muttered, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

"Maeve, is that really you?" Sinbad didn't really seem to understand what was going on there. As if he wanted to persuade himself that she was truly there, he tried to reach out to her but abruptly retracted as he felt her shape disappearing.

"What you can see isn't really me, Sinbad. I'm not allowed to be with you the way I'd like to be, but I can feel your presence", she explained calmly in a way that was touching the sailor's heart. Sinbad looked into her eyes - a sight he had missed for a too long time - and found that they were so shaded by sorrow and worry.

"Why do you do this to me?", the sorceress asked again, this time more requiring than she had done a few moments ago.

"What do you mean by that Maeve? I … I don't understand you."

_Of course he doesn't_, she thought with a sense of bitterness, _And how could he?_

"Sinbad, all what has happened during the last two years …" she slowly began, "I've watched you all the time from where I am. I felt your pain like it had been mine, I felt you getting lost in the shadows of your grief and how darkness slowly took you. I…" she had to take a deep breath – so many memories suddenly overwhelming her. She really didn't know how to tell him what she wanted to but she knew that she had to continue. Slowly she raised her head, her eyes now locking with those deep blue depths of his'. She knew that he had never thought about the possibility that she might have been able to share his feelings and watch him in what he did. And right now she felt how the realisation about that all struck him – realisation about what she must have been gone through since they had been separated.

"Maeve. God, I … I didn't know", the sailor stammered, suddenly lost of all words as a hundred thoughts started rushing through his head. Visions were forming in his mind – remembering him of all things he had done … all the things she had had to watch from far away in her hiding point.

"I can feel that deep inside your heart you'd like not to go on", Maeve quietly continued. It seemed so hard for her to tell him what she wanted to but still she went on speaking.

"You can't stop right here Sinbad. This is not where you're supposed to rest. Your friends need you" she gestured towards the town he had left behind, "this island needs you … and … and I need you". The last three words she had spoken filled Sinbad with joy and relief. He met her gaze and felt it burning holes into his soul, felt all the sadness she held inside … and he felt all the questions she didn't dare to ask: Why was he still searching for her although he had never found any trace? Why had he given up on the good side of him so easily? She was gone now for more than two years. Then why was she still there for him in a way that wounded him each and every single day a bit more, making him an easy target for all dark forces?

Maeve felt tears coming up to her eyes but didn't allow herself to cry. This wasn't the right moment for losing control she decided. Sinbad swallowed. He didn't know how to answer all these questions, even didn't know what to say now at all. For one brief moment none of them was speaking. Then Sinbad found the nerve to break that awful silence.

"You can't blame me for caring about you", he slowly began. "At first I thought I would be able to get along without you by my side. I tried to persuade myself that I was okay, that I somehow would make it out of this … till I realised I was changing every single day. Every time I tried to forget this feeling of emptiness there was something that reminded me of you again, after all Dermott bad been there all the time. Sometimes I even tried to imagine that it wasn't Bryn talking with him but you standing at the tiller, watching the sea and the horizon. You really can't blame me for that, Maeve". By then Sinbad's voice was more a quiet whisper than anything else. Maeve hesitated, then raised her right hand in order to touch his face as gently as her magic would allow her to do it.

"No I can't", she finally murmured. Again Sinbad's body tensed. Pure magic was running through his veins. He felt the power that was transferring from her hand into every part of his.

"I know you are in trouble and I know your friends are waiting for you", she said while dropping her arm again. "Don't be afraid of what you are feeling now. It's only…". Sinbad didn't let her finish what she wanted to tell him. A soft smile appeared at his lips.

"It's a gift. How could you ever think I would fear your strength, Maeve?", he replied with a voice so clear that she almost chided herself for doubting.

"Please, Sinbad, will you go on?", she asked after one more moment of silence, her eyes pleading him to do so.

Sinbad took in a deep and shaky breath. He knew that she didn't only ask him to fight again but to start searching for the good he still held inside – the good he somehow thought only existed for her.

Reluctantly he answered.

"And if it was only for you. I promise to go on".

The smile that Maeve gave him in response to his statement let Sinbad know how important this promise had been for her. She knew that even if she was here nowhis wounded heart wouldn't heal because she had to leave him again and there was not much time left till she would have to do so. The only thing that mattered to her was that Sinbad wouldn't give himself up. He had to be strong - for both of them.

The sorceress loved the light that shone deep down in his oceanic-blue eyes and she would never forgive herself letting that flame in them burn out - a flame, she knew, she was the reason for.

"What are you thinking about?", the soft voice of the sailor asked her. His gaze was telling her how deeply he cared for her and in some way she was grateful for that. But nevertheless she sometimes wished he had just forgotten about her, that he had lived his life without her instead of losing himself in melancholy and unaccomplished hope.

"Why haven't you just let me gone that day?", she asked in response to his question with a voice so low that it was almost incredible to understand what she had said. But Sinbad had! Maeve tensed. She knew he got her words and she feared - even if only a little bit - his answer.

"You know the reason Maeve.", the sea captain said after hesitating a moment. And while he did so he rose his right arm, just like the sorceress had done a few moments ago, and carefully touched her cheek. This time he didn't retract as he felt her image weakening. Maeve gave him a warm smile. He was right. She knew the reason why he had never earnestly concentrated on others though she wasn't with him. It was the same cause for which she was here now. A single teardrop found the way across her face. Maeve felt the soft touch of Sinbad, felt him next to her heart. She couldn't help herself, she got totally lost in the magic of this very special moment. Nothing in the world would have been able to separate the two from each other now. And even if Maeve knew that it was time for her to go - she didn't. The spell that let her stay there simply had to last on.

"You'd better leave now", Sinbad reluctantly said. His words burnt holes into her heart. For one brief moment she doubted him but instantaneous chided herself for doing that when she noticed that warm glance of his eyes.

"I know it takes you much energy to maintain that spell and moreover I don't want Rumina to find you", he said with a voice so caring that there was nothing she could do than embracing him. Sinbad replied by also tightening his arms around her as he for the first time felt her shape strengthening.

"Use the power I gave you. It's more than only my magic", the sorceress whispered, her voice next to the captain's ear. He knew what she wanted to tell him by that. He was able to feel what she was meaning. It wasn't only her strength that she was sharing with him now but also a part of her heart which the sorceress had fully given to the famous sailor.

"I know", he simply stated, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He knew that she would go now, knew that maybe he would have to wait another two years before holding her in his arms again. For the last time he tightened his grip around her and it seemed to Maeve that he didn't want to let her go again. The redheaded sorceress was able to feel the pain in Sinbad's heart, a pain she knew was causing. But she also realised the joy he felt because of her presence … and somewhere deep down inside of him she also saw that light that one day would lead the powers of good.

"I'll always be with you", she whispered, knowing that this would be the last thing she'd be able to tell him. Sinbad once more felt her being drawn away by her magic and was keenly aware the fact that this time he wouldn't be able to stop the process. Maeve was leaving now and there was no way of circumventing that. He didn't know if she could still hear him but hoping she did, he told her the same as he had done when he had lost her two years ago.

"Till we meet again, Maeve", he whispered to her almost escaped shape, "Till we meet again".

For a single moment there wasn't happening anything when suddenly a warm wind started rushing trough the trees, twirling some bright leafs around Sinbad. The sea murmured its symphonies and the birds began to sing their joy-filled songs. And beyond that all there was a low voice calling out to the sea captain: "Till we meet again, Sinbad. Till we meet again".

He knew it was Maeve who was repeating the words he had used in order to say good bye. A warm smile appeared at his lips and a soft whisper left his mouth:

"I'll be waiting for you"


	4. feeling the light

Chapter 4: feeling the light

After Maeve had left, Sinbad once more closed his eyes. He was concentrating on the power he felt inside. It seemed to him that the sorceress had given nearly all of her strength to him and even if only for a moment he feared that she wouldn't have left enough for herself to fend off the dark forces. He knew that a certain black sorceress really would exploit every situation in which Maeve was weak in order to attack her. Sinbad took a deep breath, memories once more overwhelming him. He remembered the day he had met Maeve for the first time, remembered her standing at the tiller watching the endless sea and the starry sky. He was able to feel that she always had been searching for something - something he never got to know … something she never spoke about. But he had never forced her to tell him because he was sure that some day she would have the strength to explain everything to him. Yes, he knew she would. He was now able to feel every part of her, even the great power she was holding inside - the power she had given to him.

Sinbad opened his eyes. He had sworn that he would go on and he knew that this was everything he could do now. For the last time the sea captain cast his gaze to the ocean. He felt that something had changed. There was no emptiness anymore he noticed, neither in that endless sea nor in his heart.

One more moment the sailor kept standing at the beach, when Dermott suddenly squeaked out loud, seemingly wanting to remind him of going back to his friends who really were in need of his help. Slowly he turned to the feathered one.

"I guess you were here all the time, weren't you", he whispered to the bird whose eyes were just focusing him. "Of course you were. You're everywhere where Maeve is too", Sinbad murmured. After all the time that Dermott had been a member of his crew now, the sea captain got to know him very well and he knew that the hawk, somehow, was connected with its mistress. Sinbad got closer to the bird and caressed him for a while.

It was time for him to leave now, time for him to go on living a life of adventures, time for him to be the brave sailor he was known as.

_We'll be with you!_ Dermott wished the sea captain would be able to understand his thoughts just like Maeve did but knowing he wouldn't, the hawk just squeaked and followed Sinbad back to the town where everyone was waiting for them to come.

* * *

The moment Doubar saw his younger brother enter the small passage that was leading to the town, he realized that something about him had changed. Though he still was quite far away from his friends the first mate was able to see that the courage Sinbad was famous for had come back to his eyes. 

"Something has happened", he whispered, still staring to the young sailor.

"What are you talking about?", Bryn asked slightly puzzled. She hadn't noticed Sinbad so far but now as she saw Doubar staring to passage she did. Even from the distance she was able to see that light that was shining in his eyes again...

"Sinbad!", Doubar called his little brother. "You're back", he added, his eyes beginning to sparkle in the light of the late afternoon sun.

Sinbad sighed, then began to smile. "Aye, Doubar, I am. I'm back".

The joy and relief in the crew members' eyes on that was hard to be missed and somehow Sinbad was thankful for that. For a while then none of them was speaking. The crew just stood there and enjoyed the feeling of having their captain back … of having their friend back.

"So", Firouz whispered eventually, afraid of breaking that peaceful silence. "What are we going to do now?"

Sinbad didn't react. He just kept on looking at that special point in the distance that he had been concentrating on since he had last spoken.

"Have faith, all of you", he suddenly stated, "have faith". Though the captain was aware of the restraining looks the others gave him in response to this he didn't stir. Still watching the horizon he made no effort of explaining anything to them.

"Sinbad, you sure that everything is alright?" Doubar asked after what seemed like an eternity to everyone. Sinbad couldn't help but beginning to grin. He took his gaze off the horizon and started to watch his crew intensively. He knew they were waiting for a plan or at least something that was looking like a plan. Still grinning he finally left the crowd without saying a single word and made his way to the town centre.

"Sinbad?", he heard his older brother swear, "What in the name of Allah has happened out there?". Sinbad's grin became wider. He decided to turn around and give them a hint of what he had just experienced

Of course all of them noticed that satisfaction in their captain's eyes but it was Doubar who found that there was something else shining in them, too.

It was strength - pure strength. He knew he had seen that sort of power before, but not with Sinbad. No, not with him. It was the incredible strength of someone else, someone they believed they had lost two years ago.

"My God", the first mate gasped. He knew why his little brother had come back to them and why he had told them to have faith - faith in him and one fiery redheaded sorceress that had always had a special place in the captain's heart.

"Trust them". He didn't know why but somehow Doubar had the feeling he'd have to say this. In general the first mate didn't like mysteries and had always complained when DimDim had used them in order to explain things, but now there was no other way he knew how to express what he was aware of deep inside. The others however looked startled. "You understand him?", Firouz asked reluctantly but the first mate didn't answer. Instead he kept watching his younger brother who in response was still holding his gaze on his crew. To the surprise of everyone Sinbad then raised his left arm and tried to hold the bracelet he always wore into the slowly fading sunlight.

"It - it's glowing", Bryn noticed with confusion in her voice.

"Aye, it is", Doubar managed to respond, when suddenly Dermott gave a loud squeak and settled himself on the sea captain's wrist. "And _he _knows why." And with that he set himself into motion and paced off to where his little brother stood.

Slowly, ever so slowly it was dawning on the others too. They began to understand what had happened out there at the beach and even when Bryn didn't know very much of Sinbad's past together with Maeve she somehow had the feeling that it wasn't only him standing there in front of them, but that is was _her _in a strange and enigmatic way too.

* * *

Yeah, the famous sea captain was truly back. And with him there was now that never fading light which seemed to shine deep within his soul. A light that would help him stand all the problems they would have to solve … a light that would forever connect him to the one he shared his heart and soul with, wherever she might be…

The End

* * *

_  
Well, we finally reached the end of this little piece. I know that it hasn't got a real storyline and that I might have a terrible feeling for the tenses, but I still hope that you got the meaning of everything and maybe even understood what was going through my mind while writing this one. I have to admit that I'm still not content with how the lines appear when viewing this. Maybe I'll be able to fix this. Anyway, thank you for reading it! ;) _


End file.
